Déjà là
by Ellen1882
Summary: Bloody Valentine one shot contest : Bella est seule mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie comme telle. En cette nuit ennuyeuse de St Valentin elle prend conscience que la présence, qu'elle a toujours ressenti, est bien réelle et qu'elle a besoin d'aide...lemon


**Voici un OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine's! Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Solenne, ma Manue, ma Soeur et ma maman pour leurs conseils et leurs enthousiasmes. Pour info j'ai écouté la symphonie de Muse "Exogenesis" les trois parties, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance...**

**J'ai hâte de connaître votre opinion, alors appuyez sur le bouton vert! Enjoy! Et pensez à voter.**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur ** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Déjà là …_  
**avocat de la défense**: _ellen1882_  
**suspects**: _Bella-Edward  
_**responsabilité**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

Je ne crois pas en l'Amour… je n'ai jamais cru en l'Amour… en tout cas pas aux débordements d'affections froufroutants et écœurants de niaiserie, ni aux fleurs, ni aux bijoux et autres cadeaux banals à pleurer . La seule chose à laquelle je crois c'est en cette présence que je ressens près de moi depuis des mois, des années même… comme un murmure, rassurant et réconfortant. Depuis que cette présence m'accompagne j'attends, j'attends de la voir se manifester devant moi, car je sais que le jour où nous serons réuni tout prendra un sens… mais jusqu'à ce jour, je ne crois pas en l'Amour…

Alors pourquoi je suis là ?! Bloquée dans cette soirée à thème infâme, sous prétexte de ne pas être toute seule pour la St Valentin! Je suis là assise à une table ronde, à côté de moi ma meilleure amie Angie et son petit ami Ben se tiennent gentiment la main, alors qu'en face de nous Jessica et Mike s'inspectent mutuellement les amygdales . Sans m'en rendre compte je pousse un long soupir afin d'extérioriser mon dégoût et mon ennui :

Je suis tellement désolée Bella, me chuchote Angie, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait plus d'ambiance ce soir, tu veux aller faire un tour dans les attractions avec moi ? A ce qu'il parait il y a une cartomancienne ! ça te tente ?

- Merci Angie, mais je vais faire un tour toute seule, reste avec Ben, ne te préoccupe pas de moi…

- Tu es sûre ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, passe une bonne soirée et si tu ne me retrouves pas c'est que je suis rentrée en taxi, d'accord ?

- Ok, j'acquiesce uniquement parce que je sais que tu as pris ta décision et que plus rien ne te fera changer d'avis !

- Bonne fin de soirée ma belle, Bonne soirée Ben !

Je quitte enfin cette table, et me mets à déambuler dans cette grande salle de restaurant entourée de petits stands décorés de rouge, de rose, de rubans et de ballons. J'ai mis volontairement une robe verte bronze pour ne pas m'accorder à toute cette mascarade. Je longe les stands pour trouver la sortie quand quelqu'un m'appelle :

- Mademoiselle !

Je me retourne, c'est la cartomancienne dans son costume de gitane qui m'interpelle, je m'arrête, lève un sourcil mais ne bouge pas, je veux partir et cette femme me fait perdre mon temps. Elle avance vers moi et me prend le poignet d'un geste vif :

- Faites attention ! Ecoutez bien, c'est tout proche ! Du sang sera versé ! me dit la femme en chuchotant.

Non mais qu'est-ce que ne feraient pas les gens pour un peu d'argent ? Je choisis de l'ignorer et je sors enfin de cet endroit. Je m'arrête sur le trottoir, enfile mon manteau, sors mon paquet de cigarettes, mon briquet et allume ma seule alliée de la soirée. J'inspire une grande bouffée pleine de calme et de sérénité, j'expire la fumée en fermant les yeux.

_- Elle va mourir ! Ils vont mettre le feu !_

Je me retourne, j'ai clairement entendu une voix d'homme crier mais personne n'est autour de moi, je suis la seule à être sortie sur le trottoir.

_- On n'arrivera pas à temps !!!_

Cette fois-ci le cri est encore plus fort, il m'a fait sursauter, cette voix me prend aux tripes et me communique sa panique.

_- Si tu m'entends, Si tu es réelle… je t'en supplie… BOUGE !!! _

A ce moment là, plutôt que de me dire que je vire schizophrène_,_ je me mets à courir à toute vitesse . Je lâche ma cigarette, perds mes escarpins, mais je cours comme si ma vie en dépend. Je connais bien Seattle mais je suis dans un quartier que je ne fréquente pas souvent et pourtant je cours comme si j'avais un GPS dans la tête, en fait j'ai un GPS dans la tête :

_- La prochaine à droite, cours sur deux cent mètres, vite je t'en pris ! _me supplie la voix.

Je me retrouve à crier dans une rue déserte « Ben je fais ce que je peux !!! »

_- Tu peux faire mieux !_ me répond-il d'un ton acerbe. _Au bout de la rue tourne à droite_, _dépêche toi !_m'ordonne-t-il et je m'exécute.

La voix me guide jusqu'aux docks, dans un endroit sombre, mais je suis tellement submergée par l'angoisse de la voix que je ne prends pas le temps de penser au danger. Devant moi une volute de fumée d'une couleur étrange monte et la lumière diffuse de flammes m'indique le chemin à prendre. Mes pieds sont en sang mais je ne les sens pas, le froid hivernal glace mes poumons mais je ne m'en rends pas compte, la seule chose donc je me préoccupe c'est de la jeune fille dans la voiture en feu :

_- Alice !!! C'est ma sœur Alice !!! _m'explique-t-il la voix nouée par la peur.

J'arrive enfin au véhicule, le feu démarre mais il a déjà envahi l'habitacle. J'aperçois une masse sombre sur la banquette arrière. Je tente d'ouvrir la portière passagers mais elle est verrouillée. Je saisis la poignée brulante à deux mains et tire de toute mes forces, l'adrénaline qui s'est propagée dans tout mon corps me permet d'arracher la porte, et je ne prends même pas le temps de me rendre compte de cet exploit. Je plonge mes mains dans les flammes à la recherche d'un corps, je sens quelque chose et tire vivement dessus. Je pars en arrière car j'ai tiré trop fort et je me retrouve les fesses par terre avec entre les mains un bras de femme, et chose encore plus étrange ce bras bouge encore :

_- Il va falloir la reconstituer, sors tous les morceaux de son corps !!! _m'explique-t-il toujours aussi angoissé.

Je devrais être rebutée mais non, je m'exécute : un autre bras, une jambe, un tronc, une tête et une autre jambe.

Je m'éloigne de la voiture en feu et me mets à faire un puzzle humain accroupie par terre, et miracle lorsque je colle le premier bras au tronc, ce dernier s'y fixe tout seul dans un bruit étrange, entre le métal qui plie et la pierre qui s'écroule. En quelques minutes j'ai le corps d'une petite femme devant moi, elle est entière et n'a aucune brûlure sur le corps, contrairement à moi. Au moment où je commence à l'entendre respirer je remarque trois hommes en face de moi qui m'observent, je ne les ai pas entendus arriver, mais je sais qui ils sont, en tout cas l'un d'entre eux.

Celui qui se tient le plus près de moi, qui a les cheveux cuivrés et un visage d'ange, me regarde d'un air ébahi. Et là la pression retombe. La douleur commence à faire son effet et je me mets à pleurer. Je sais que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je me relève difficilement, je laisse mon manteau sur le corps à moitié nu de sa sœur et je fais les trois pas qui nous séparent :

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante , mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant…

Là mes jambes choisissent de ne plus répondre et je m'écroule, mais l'homme me rattrape, grâce à ses deux bras semblables à ceux d'une statue. Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir reconnu le ténor qui s'exprimait dans ma tête, me dire, mais cette fois pour de vrai :

- Mon dieu ! Mais tu es réelle ?....

Je suis consciente mais j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je suis allongée, j'entends des bruits discrets autour de moi et je sens des mains froides bouger rapidement un peu partout sur mon corps :

- Edward si l'odeur du sang est trop tentante tu devrais sortir, dit fermement une voix d'homme.

- Non, hors de question que je quitte cette pièce, répond sèchement la voix que je connais déjà.

Edward ? C'est un joli prénom, bien qu'un peu démodé. Démodé ? L'odeur du sang ? Ma logique reprend le dessus. Si tout ce que j'ai vu est bien réel… il n'y a rien de normal dans ce qu'il s'est passé : la voix dans ma tête, le corps découpé dans les flammes qui se recompose devant moi, les trois hommes qui apparaissent…

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, j'aperçois le visage d'un dieu au dessus de moi qui m'observe. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés en arrière, il a les yeux dorés et un sourire éblouissant. Je me demande si je ne suis pas morte en fait.

- Bonsoir Isabella… comment vous sentez-vous ? me demande gentiment l'apparition.

- Euh…Bella, je préfère Bella . Où est ce que je suis ?

- Eh bien, Bella, vous êtes dans votre appartement. Je me présente, je suis Carlisle et voici mon fils Edward.

Je me relève sur un coude pour me rendre compte que je suis allongée sur ma table de salle à manger. Il fait toujours nuit, seule une petite lampe à pied est allumée près de moi. La plante de mes pieds est recouverte de pansements, j'ai les mains endolories, le corps un peu raide, mais je suis en vie. Mon regard croise celui d'Edward qui se tient au fond de la pièce, dans l'obscurité. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite sans que je comprenne pourquoi , j'ai du mal à penser à quelque chose, tout ce que je sais c'est que je voudrais l'entendre à nouveau. « _Elle ne dit rien, son cœur bat vite, elle doit avoir peur… Elle a compris ce que nous sommes et ça la dégoûte, je la dégoûte !»_ Miracle ! Je l'entend à nouveau, mais je réagis car il a tort :

- Non ! dis-je à son attention. Je n'ai pas peur et je ne suis pas dégoutée !

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandissent d'étonnement, puis il regarde son père d'un air interrogateur :

- Je ne sais quoi te dire mon fils, je n'y comprends rien. Que ce soit comment vous avez pu communiquer si clairement ou comment c'est possible qu'elle ait fait preuve de tant de force en ayant si peu de brulures… Mais je pense qu'une barrière est tombée ce soir et qu'apparemment elle est tombée définitivement .

Edward se rapproche de la table mais garde ses distances. Une fois dans la lumière je peux enfin le voir plus en détails, la mâchoire carrée, les mêmes yeux dorés que son père, le nez droit, les cheveux décoiffés d'une couleur cuivrée presque imaginaire, j'ai du mal à le quitter des yeux . Il répond à son père mais bouge trop vite les lèvres et parle trop doucement pour que je comprenne ce qu'il dit. Mais alors que je fronce les sourcils « _Je dois comprendre, personne ne pourra m'aider à comprendre à part elle. Et bon dieu je ne veux pas partir d'ici sans elle ! _» . Je m'assois , écarquille les yeux et me mets à rougir sans m'en rendre compte, et moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille sans moi. Edward se tourne vers moi et esquisse un sourire, il m'a entendu :

- Bella, je vais vous laissez, me dit Carlisle, il semble que vous avez des choses à vous dire avec Edward et visiblement vous vous portez bien. En revanche faites attention à vos pieds, évitez de trop marcher pendant au moins trois jours. Il a fallu que je fasse quelques points de sutures, ça risque d'être douloureux . Mais je vous laisse quelques pilules si c'est trop insupportable, d'accord ? Je vous laisse aussi mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Je lui souris poliment et hoche la tête. Il est médecin apparemment, il s'est bien occupé de moi mais le fait qu'il parte est une excellente idée.

- Je vais retrouver Jasper et Alice, continue-t-il en rassemblant ses instruments restés sur ma table.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Alice ? la question est sortie toute seule

- Elle va bien, me répond Carlisle en souriant, et c'est grâce à vous.

Il enfile son manteau, prend sa sacoche et s'adresse rapidement à son fils, et je crois comprendre un « Tu en as la force ? », Edward confirme d'un léger signe de tête. L'instant d'après Carlisle a disparu.

Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte d'entrée se fermer ! « _Cela fait partie des choses anormales…_ » . Je tourne la tête vers Edward, il est autant dans ma tête que moi dans la sienne, _« Apparemment_». Mais d'où cela peut-il venir ? «_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je sais que c'est comme si tu avais toujours été près de moi. Comme une présence._ » C'est moi qui vient de penser ça ou c'est toi ? Il pose une fesse sur la table et fronce les sourcils « _euh, c'est moi, je crois_ ». Je souris, cette conversation muette est amusante mais de l'avoir à moins de vingt centimètre de moi me trouble et me donne envie de le toucher « _juste pour voir ce qui ce produit …_ »… si je touche sa main ça n'engage à rien … « _même du bout des doigts, juste un contact…_ »… j'ai peur de ce qu'il va ce produire… « _mais j'en ai trop envie_ »… c'est irrésistible.

Pour la première fois nos doigts s'effleurent, et l'échange de pensées prend d'un coup une autre forme. Je vois des images qui défilent toutes très vite, je vois Edward en compagnie d'autres gens en train de courir après un animal dans une forêt, je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche, non dans sa bouche ! Lui au milieu de gens, le contrôle, le contrôle de son envie de tuer et de se nourrir, et en plus de ça il entend tout ce que les autres pensent, c'est une cacophonie ! C'est insupportable !

Je colle mes mains sur mes oreilles par réflexe, coupant le contact avec Edward et les visions par la même occasion. Mon dieu mais c'est un… « _…vampire…_ »… et en plus il lit dans … « _… les pensés de tout le monde… _»… ça doit être un cauchemar sans nom !

Edward me regarde fixement « _Comment tu peux penser à ça alors que tu viens de voir que je suis un monstre ? _»Parce que j'ai vu aussi combien tu luttes pour ne pas en être un !

Je pose ma main sur la sienne automatiquement, pour le rassurer et les images recommencent à défiler mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Je me vois à travers les yeux d'Edward, assise sur ma table de salle à manger, penchée vers lui pour le toucher et là Edward approche son visage avec une vitesse surnaturel et m'embrasse. Ce baiser prend de l'ampleur, je mets mes bras autour de son cou, il se rapproche de moi, glisse ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire puis de ma nuque. Il en a tellement envie que je le laisse faire. Ses dents comme des rasoirs tranchent ma peau. Je peux sentir mon sang dans sa gorge et le plaisir que ça lui procure. Mais l'image d'après je suis morte allongée sur ma table.

J'étouffe un cri, Edward retire sa main rapidement et me fais perdre l'équilibre. Au moment où je me sens prête à tomber par terre, je sens à nouveau ses bras de pierre autour de mon corps. J'ai le temps de voir de nouvelles images : Edward fourrageant mes cheveux, m'embrassant avec passion et déchirant mes vêtements en un rien de temps et moi exultant.

En une seconde les images ont cessé, Edward m'a déposé sur mon canapé et s'est réfugié dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de la porte de la cuisine.

« _Excuse moi… rien de tout ça n'est très convenable_ ! »Mais toutes ces images viennent de toi ou de moi ? « _Je ne sais pas… de nous deux je crois_ »

Il a la tête baissé, il a peur de me faire du mal… « _Du mal ? J'ai peur de te tuer oui_ ! » Bizarrement je n'y crois pas… « _ce que tu as vu ne t'as pas convaincu ?_ » Il est en colère, mais contre moi ou contre lui _« Mais contre moi voyons ! Je rencontre pour la première fois une personne capable de me comprendre et ma seule envie c'est de la tuer_ ! » Ce n'est pas ta seule envie, ce n'est pas vrai, mon sang me monte aux joues, et au moins cette envie on la partage.

Sa colère me contamine, je serre les poings et me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi je suis en colère, en fait si, je suis en colère parce qu'on partage nos pensés et que malgré ça il ne voit pas ce que je vois ! _« Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?_ » Que le hasard n'a pas sa place ici, que si je suis seule aujourd'hui c'est parce que je l'attendais lui ! « _Pourquoi le destin ferait que tu risquerais ta vie pour moi ?_ » Pour sauver ta sœur d'abord ! Et pour nous rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas fous ! « _Tu te trompes, que je sois ici avec toi c'est de la folie, j'ai trop envie de toi pour ne pas te faire de mal !_ » Comment peut-il dire ça ? J'ai vu en lui la force dont il est capable !

Par réflexe je me lève et fais deux pas vers lui pour lui crier qu'il a tort, mais j'ai oublié les blessures de mes pieds. Une douleur fulgurante me lance et je me mords la lèvre en gémissant, je suis prête à m'écrouler. Mais avant que je touche le sol, le temps d'un battement de paupières je suis dans ses bras à nouveau. A nouveau les images, lui et moi, lui sur moi, lui en moi… J'en ai trop envie, je dois répondre à cette attraction _« je t'en prie, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai »_. Je tends le cou et atteins ses lèvres facilement car il n'a pas bougé, il a les yeux fermés. Elles sont lisses et froides et lorsqu'elles s'entre-ouvrent une haleine glacée s'en dégage, délicieuse. Je resserre mon étreinte pour me coller à lui par la force de mes bras, « _oh mon dieu…_ » il baisse les armes et me rend mon baiser, il est désespéré et demandeur à la fois. Nos langues dansent au même rythme, nous partageons le même festin. « _Plus !_ ». Il me soulève du sol, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume et ça me plait. Il me sert plus fort passant une main dans mon dos l'autre sur le bas de mes reins, s'en est presque douloureux mais c'est trop bon pour le laisser s'arrêter. Il ne quitte pas mes lèvres et j'en veux encore plus. Il me pose sur la table de salle à manger, sans interrompre notre baiser, d'une main il caresse ma joue et descend sur mon cou, il sent le battement de mon sang sous ma peau, sa gorge brûle et je ressens sa douleur. Il veut s'éloigner pour se calmer mais il ne veut pas, non c'est moi qui ne veux pas. Il glisse ses doigts vers le décolleté de ma robe, pendant que je m'emploie à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il quitte mes lèvres pour la première fois et baisse les yeux vers mes doigts occupés « _C'est trop long ! J'y tiens vraiment à cette chemise ?_ »Alors ? « _En fait non…_ » Je lui souris amusée par la situation, saisis les deux cotés de son col et tire vivement dessus, les boutons sautent tous en même temps, la seconde d'après il est torse nu et moi je suis au paradis à la vue de ce spectacle. Si j'étais capable de sculpter l'homme parfait je le ferai ainsi, jamais on a vu pareille beauté ! « _Je ne suis pas d'accord… _» il me sourit et prend mon visage en coupe, la soif s'est estompée et il pense à autre chose. Il tire doucement la fermeture Eclair de ma robe, fait glisser les brettelles sur mes bras, me soulève légèrement pour la faire tomber à terre. Il prend le temps de me regarder « _qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ » Il se pose trop de questions ! Je reprends les choses en mains, je m'agrippe à son cou et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je passe mon visage dans sa nuque pour y faire glisser ma langue et lui chuchote à l'oreille « Prends moi, je suis déjà à toi » j'entends le juron auquel il pense. Il frappe un grand coup sur la table, j'entends clairement un bruit de craquement mais avant que je ne regarde il me saisit par les fesses me soulève et me porte vers ma chambre. Je jette juste un regard vers ma table, elle est en miettes « _je te dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais c'était soit toi soit la table !_ » Je ris.

Il m'allonge sur le lit, je retire mon soutien gorge, lui fait glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Pourquoi c'est toujours la fille qui est nue en premier ? « _parce qu'avec toi c'est plus long…_ » Le temps que je lève les yeux Edward se tient déjà nu devant moi. Comment ne pas trouver cette situation excitante ? « _Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner_ » Ce n'était pas une vraie question ! « _Alors arrête d'en poser _! » Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser ! « _Je prends ça pour un défi…_ » Il s'allonge sur moi et reprend son baiser, ses mains sont partout et ne font que rendre mon envie de lui encore plus forte. Il caresse doucement mes seins, il y fait voyager sa langue et moi je me cambre face à tant de sensations. Son corps est glacé mais le moindre de ses touchés est brulant . Je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de le sentir en moi et le plus vite possible.

Il grogne, il m'a entendue et ne peut attendre plus longtemps, se positionnant entre mes jambes il se place en mon entrée, je suis à bout de souffle tellement j'ai envie de lui, mais lui a autre chose à l'esprit : il sent les battements de mon sang qui afflue dans cette zone par trop d'excitation, ses yeux d'assombrissent. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je partage l'envie avec lui, la soif gagne aussi ma gorge. Je reprends mes esprits et pousse avec mes chevilles sur les fesses d'Edward pour qu'il me pénètre. Cette sensation lui fait oublier sa soif. Il ferme les yeux pour la savourer entièrement et moi je me délecte de ce sentiment inconnu, la certitude d'être « _chez moi…_». Il se retire doucement et pousse à nouveau en moi, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreille pour y gémir et moi je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il prend un rythme lent et doux mais je le veux plus fort.

Il se redresse sur ses genoux et s'agrippe à mes hanches, il fait moins attention et il est très occupé par le plaisir et moi aussi. Je fais à peine attention au bruit étrange que font les os de mon dos. Edward s'arrête net « _Au mon dieu ! je lui ai brisé la colonne !_ » Je ris et lui dis à voix haute :

- Calme toi, je pense que tu viens de me remettre la colonne en place plutôt !

Il me sourit mais il reste effrayé par ce bruit, je le saisis par les épaules pour le faire pivoter et l'allonger, il se laisse faire. Si je suis sur lui, moins de risque d'un coup trop brusque. Une fois dans cette position nous nous laissons aller à notre désir, nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, je fais je que je veux de lui et lui de moi. Au pays de ma peau il est le roi. J'accélère le rythme mais pas assez pour lui. Il en veut plus, il me saisit par les fesses me fait pivoter, une fois sur moi il s'accroche à la tête du lit et reprend avec des coups plus rapides et plus violents, jamais je n'ai vécu ça. C'est alors qu'explose une bombe en moi, me brouillant la vue, contractant tous mes muscles, je me cambre et me libère en gémissant, j'ai l'impression d'être un miroir qui vient d'exploser en un milliard d'éclats. Je ne pense à rien, je suis au paradis et je fais l'amour avec un ange.

Ce n'est que là que ses pensés me parviennent à nouveau. Mon orgasme a rouvert une porte, lorsque je croise son regard, ses yeux sont d'un noir d'encre et je sais que pour moi il est trop tard. Alors que lui aussi explose en moi ses lèvres atteignent en même temps mon cou, je suis saisie par la douleur de la morsure et par le plaisir que mon sang lui procure. Je peux percevoir le flot de chaleur envahir sa gorge et la libération qu'il entraine. Je me sens partir doucement. Doucement le froid me gagne et à l'aide de mes dernières forces je passe mes mains dans les cheveux de mon amant-bourreau, puis plus rien…

« _Non !_ »

Après le Paradis, je me retrouve dans les flammes de l'enfer, me voici enfermée dans un corps qui brûle de l'intérieur. Si c'est le prix à payer pour cet instant de plénitude, soit …


End file.
